


Emmanuel

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angels, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e08 Trip to Stabby Town, Family, Gen, Religious Content, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Lucifer doesn't expect Miss Lopez's favor to stir up quite so many bad memories.
Kudos: 24





	Emmanuel

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: A Lucifer take on Easter and such. More irreverent to Christianity than usual.

It wasn’t until he was inside the church and lost the hottie in the crowd that Lucifer took in all of the liturgical decorations for the first time. Lucifer stopped immediately and did the quick mental math he hadn’t bothered with before. He generally didn’t pay too much attention to human holidays, other than those that could conceivably be turned into a theme night at Lux. And Easter was one of the few holidays he had expressly forbidden to be Lux-i-fied, to the disappointment of more than one Britany with a Playboy bunny costume.

And with the way it tended to flop around on the secular calendar that he lived by, it wasn’t totally unbelievable that he would have missed the dratted thing. But no, Miss Lopez had chosen the worst day possible to request that he attend Church with her. Lucifer was tempted to back out now, earlier promise notwithstanding, but he _never_ broke his word.

Yet, as he sank down into a pew, Lucifer couldn’t help the memories that sprang forth.

oOo

Very rarely did Lucifer enjoy punishing humans. Especially in the early days, when it was still a punishment of his own. By the time man had the written word, Lucifer had come to accept the job, and prided himself on doing it better than anyone else, but he still didn’t enjoy it.

Still, he didn’t much care who in particular crossed his Flaming Gates.

Oh sure, he popped up to Earth every few years or so, though time passed differently between the two realms. While there, he made acquaintances, did favors, and of course shagged anyone who was willing. But generally, aside from recognizing a familiar face or two, Lucifer just didn’t care who they tortured. Then, one day, that changed.

That was the night that Judas Iscariot tumbled through the doors.

Despite being banished from the Silver City, and forbidden to see any of his siblings, Lucifer had followed the creation and life of his young half-brother. After all, resurrection was fairly uncommon, and when souls started popping back out of Hell, well, that piqued his interest.

In fact, it was so uncommon that Lucifer actually took a trip up topside to check it out for himself. The books, of course, said that he went up to tempt Jesus, but that was a load of bollocks. Sure, Lucifer provided alcohol, drugs, feasts, and _companions_, but that wasn’t about temptation. It was about bonding with his little brother Emmanuel.

No, Emmanuel was actually one of Lucifer’s favorite siblings, and the first to accept him since his Fall. That might have had more to do with his Earthly background - he didn’t have quite the same stick up the arse quality that most of the Heavenly Host did. But regardless of the reasons, Lucifer found it a refreshing change of pace.

Thus, when Michael came down to chase Lucifer away and “end the temptations”, he wasn’t exactly thrilled. But Lucifer went, leaving his younger brother in his twin’s care.

But the appearance of Judas in Hell was a shock to Lucifer. He knew the names and faces of Emmanuel’s friends, and all of them seemed to be fast-tracked to the Silver City. To find one on his own doorstep, well, Lucifer took personal interest. Upon seeing that the man’s torture loop included the impending death of his brother, Lucifer returned to Earth as quickly as he was able, only to find Michael and Gabriel waiting for him.

Being told that this was “Father’s Plan” and that he had to let it happen didn’t sit well with Lucifer, and he fought as hard as he could against his brothers, until they finally delivered the worst blow.

Emmanuel, of all people, was going to Hell when he died. Sure, he would rise in three Earthly days, but that might as well be an eternity down below. There was no way in Hell that Lucifer was going to stand for that.

The only reason he finally stopped resisting, allowing his brothers to toss his battered body back through the Flaming Gates, was the knowledge of what his demons would do to a real son of God without him there to stop them.

So, a few Earthly hours later, Lucifer was waiting to personally welcome his half-brother to the other side of the tracks, determined to spend the time enjoying themselves with the few pleasures Hell had to offer before allowing their Father’s plan to finish.

Of course, as he discovered, that wasn’t to be allowed. No, Emmanuel arrived with a message: torture, for the entire time, or it wouldn’t count. Not that any of it made sense anyway, because it wasn’t like Father had suddenly decided to give everyone a real get-out-of-Hell free card. Or maybe he had, though it seemed to defeat the point of keeping Lucifer trapped there punishing people if there were no more people left to punish. Surely being told that Emmanuel had been tortured for their own sakes could only _add_ to the collective human guilt, not ease it. And it made even less sense that the torture had to be _real_. After all, the temptations hadn’t been, and that had been deliberately mis-recorded, so what was one more lie from his Father?

But Emmanuel was convinced of the need, and eventually, with an extremely pissed off Amenadiel there to supervise, Lucifer gave in, as he always did.

And so, endlessly, for several centuries, Judas and Emmanuel shared the same cell, the one repeatedly killing the other. And for every loop of those endless centuries, Lucifer was forced to watch.

The moment that all three were freed from that Loop, the moment that Amenadiel escorted Emmanuel back to the surface, Lucifer emerged from that cell a changed Devil.

For the first time, he really delighted in punishing humans. Stupid as his Father’s plan might have been, Lucifer had no trouble holding it against those humans who knew of his brother’s sacrifice and still earned their place in Hell. Because if Lucifer was going to suffer with these memories, then so were they.


End file.
